creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Timbolimbo.com
Welcome to Mr. Lumber's (aka Timbolimbo.com's) talk page. Here, you can ask him questions, tell him about his stories...or warn him about bad decision-making. Additionally from what I read, there are a number of formatting, punctuation, wording, and story issues here that need to be fixed if you plan on making an appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:10, May 17, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Talk Page Hey, I'm not an admin, but I thought I should let you know that you are not allowed to remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings from admins. The talk page policy has more information on this. If you keep removing messages, it may be considered as vandalism. Underscorre talk - - 22:36, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :No problem, it's a pretty common mistake :) Someone probably should have said something the first time you blanked the page, so you weren't to know. :Underscorre talk - - 22:51, August 30, 2018 (UTC) As a Matter of Fact, I do Have Something to Say First and foremost, I do not see how your deleted nomination of the past month has anything to do with me. Even if I deleted it personally, I sure as hell didn't do it out of spite. And, as Owl politely explained, that story was a copyright violation, and so it had to go due to Wikia's ToU. Second: such tone will do you no service here. Especially not with me. It's okay to constructively point out someone's mistakes (desireable even). But the way you put it comes off as very pretentious and flatout accusing. Third, I checked the last month's nominations, and, no mistake, the story was indeed there. It can happen, even to the best of us. It must've slipped my mind amidst all that editing, and correcting, and banning, and generally maintaing law and order on Wiki. In light of that, I changed my nomination to the other story. But what I said still stands: watch thine tone. I'll not go past my boundaries, but not everyone is an admin, and we have some serious roasters here. I say this out of the goodness of my cardiac muscle, as I would certainly not want your stay here on wiki to be unpleasant. Aaand that about covers it. Have a nice day, drink a cup of Hum-bell Juice, and watch out for falling bears and ravens with 12-string guitars! Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 13:52, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Notice The author (Slimebeast) requested the removal of that page you just uploaded. Reuploading it is considered in violation of our site rules as it violate's the author's request. Posting it again will be treated as a ban-able offense. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:25, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Slimebeast has mentioned that he chose not to remove the French translation in chat so it's been left up. If it bothers him that it's up on the site, we can remove it as per his request. :What is your logic in posting a story that's already written in English claiming it's been translated into English? That's where I'm confused. At worst it seems like you're trying to post a story to the site against an author's express consent and our site rules (which you've been warned about), and at best it makes it seem like you're not too familiar with the purpose of the alt. language category (Text from the page itself: "Pages in this category are written in a foreign language. This means not English."). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:41, November 7, 2018 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:17, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I've just received info from EmpyrealInvective that you nominated my story A Game of Tag to be PotM. Thanks a million! Cainmak (talk) 14:42, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Notice In order to post new rules (such as the one you just tried to create on the PotM page), you need approval from the admins. Please do not attempt to create your own rulings and upload them as it will result in your edits being treated as vandalism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:20, January 14, 2019 (UTC) :In addition, the rule you tried to add would have been problematic because it implies that non-staff are allowed, under any circumstances, to remove nominations. Even if a nomination breaks the rules, it's still the staff and the staff only who are allowed to remove it.Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 19:26, January 14, 2019 (UTC) By-user Hey Timbolimbo, "Credited to" is one way to go. I usually see that used when users post other peoples' stories to the site. If you'd prefer it to say "Written by" on your story then try this out. {By-user|Timbolimbo.com}} Just put a second open curly brace thingy { on the front and it will come up like this - Written by Timbolimbo.com Content is available under CC BY-SA. Maybe you already know this, but I thought I'd let ya know just in case ya didn't. :) Keep writing and I'll see ya around the site. --Kolpik (talk) 09:42, January 25, 2019 (UTC) A Heads-Up I've noticed that you have not properly used the writer's showcase template (outlined in the forum rules). As such, your post was not being featured on the front page as per our coding/templates. I corrected your entry, but I would suggest learning the format so your stories can be properly featured. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:14, April 4, 2019 (UTC) The punctuation, wording, formatting, and plot issues I've noted above in other stories are present in this one as well which led to its deletion. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:35, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Banned As you've ignored the warning above and once again edited the nomination page in a way that alters the rules/guidelines laid out, I am issuing a three day ban. Please familiarize yourself with our site rules and read the warnings we have posted on your page as the next infraction will be treated as vandalism and carry a two week ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:57, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Additionally contests (especially ones involving the creation of new categories) need to be cleared through the admins/bureaucrats before they can be posted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:08, October 23, 2019 (UTC)